It'll be a Long Time
by Enchanted Disaster
Summary: What happens when a new student enters Osaka High under the same circumstances as Mizuki? Another girl masquerading as a boy for the chance to be close to an athletic hero!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I'm known for my Inuyasha fanfictions, but I'm going to try out some other sorts. This is a Hana-Kimi one which will probably be dropped if I don't get too many reviews haha… So review, fool's! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi or any of the characters except for those of my own in this story. I also don't own the rights to the lyrics and title of this story: It'll be a Long Time" by The Offspring. Good punk band, check them out.**

* * *

It'll be a Long time

_The New Kid_

* * *

"HEY! Who the hell is that!" yelled Nakatsu as he stood up and pointed to a guy he didn't know that was walking into the breakfast room.

Sano hit Nakatsu and made him sit down, as he himself looked towards the guy. He cleared his throat "Probably the new student. Heard he's come all the way from Scotland, supposedly to join our swim team and a few others." The monotone voice of Sano didn't reveal his curiosity… Maybe this new student would put up a new challenge for him physically.

Mizuki bounced up and clapped her hands with joy "That means he speaks ENGLISH! I'm going to go invite him to eat with us!" With that she ran towards the new guy and when she reached she stopped and bowed low.

A thick accent spoke in Japanese with uncertainty "Good day?" The boy still had not adjusted to the new language, obviously.

She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, looking the new boy over. He was going to be another pretty boy of the school. She actually wondered if he was even prettier than herself. He had dark brown hair that tumbled an inch below his ear lobes, dark green eyes, plush rosey lips, and a few earrings in one of his ears.

"Welcome to Osaka High! I'm Mizuki Ashiya!" She spoke in english excitedly as she threw out her hand to shake his.

Taking her hand, Kaelin looked over the other girl. She smiled brightly at Mizuki and put on her more male sounding voice "I am Kaelin Cameron of the Cameron Clan. You can call me Kae, though. Aye, it is a comfort to meet another English speaker!"

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Mizuki asked, excited to be able to communicate in her most natural language, even if Japanese was now second nature for her.

They walked to the table and both sat down, Kaelin picking up the chop sticks and made a tentative attempt to use them. She was concentrating so intently on trying to eat that she almost didn't hear the question aimed at her.

"So what all sports do you play, Kae?" asked an eager Nakatsu. Since he knew he didn't have much of a chance with Mizuki anymore, he was very interested in the new boy. He was as pretty as Mizuki.

She tapped her chin with her chopsticks, trying to remember all of them. Finally she counted them off on her fingers "I swim, horse jumping and such, some track, cross country, rugby, soccer, wrestling…" She smiled and paused and cut off her count "Well, you get the point. But I mostly swim and do horse things."

Standing up, she stretched a bit before she sat back down "I heard your swim team was GREAT! That's one of the reasons I came here."

"Really? I never really paid attention to our swim team. So what do you do in track?" Sano asked, now accepting the new comer a bit more since they had something in common with each other.

"Hurdles! And some long distance running. Don't you do the high jump, Sano?" asked Kaelin as she started to shovel in the food, getting comfortable with the Japanese language at last.

"Yah, I do. So, you want to come to practice tonight? Swim team doesn't start for another week or so." He wanted to see what the guy was made of. He needed somebody to beat that was actually on his level.

"Alright, sounds good to…" She was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders and a head resting on her shoulder. She jumped a little and kept from squeeking.

Nanba leaned over the new students shoulder "Oh, I see you have met your new dorm mate. Not only is he a great athlete, but a great artist as well! We'll surely win every event possible with him on our side!"

"Heh, ummm… Who are you?" asked a very disgruntled Kaelin as she peeled him from her shoulders.

"Your Nanba-senpai! Leader to dorm 2! Which you're in!" He called out gleefully as he ruffled the new boys hair.

"In other words, you've got to get used to him." Snorted out Nakatsu before Nanba smacked him and walked off, flouncing around.

"What did he mean by artist, Kae?" asked Mizuki as she leaned forward, enthralled that they had such a talented student in their dorm, and that the person spoke English.

"Oh, nothing. Well, I've got to go. See you all later!" She said and got up quickly, grabbing her tray and jogging off to meet up with the swim coach who was ecstatic to see her. He shook her hand and began talking about all they were going to do on the team that year now that they had her.

"Hmm, that was weird. What a queer." Said Nakao as he sat down next to Mizuki and picked at his food while looking at himself in a mirror.

"That really was weird, maybe he doesn't want us to know what he does artistically?" Mizuki scratched her head, and looked after the new boy as he walked off quickly. She didn't know anything about artsy people because she was an athlete. Maybe they didn't like to reveal what they did?

The rest of their table and continued to eat, forgetting all about it. They didn't know anything about artistic people's natures either.

Later that day the whole crew waited for what they hoped would be a good race between two good athletes, or an unveiling of this supposed super-athlete-artist. They all watched as the new boy stretched a bit and then chewed a bit on his wrist.

Somebody yelled out "Hey! New boy! Are you a dog or something!" commenting on how Kaelin was chewing on his wrist.

"Actually, no! It's a bad habit of mine. Prepares me for races." Her green eyes looked over all the boys, a little nervous as she continued chewing on her wrist, not hard enough to make it bleed or anything. Her eyes continued to scan the crowd until they settled on a particular guy.

Her hero. He was a brilliant musician and swimmer, and she'd been drawn to this school in particular because of him. She'd already found out that day that Taiji Heokida was in dorm 2 and was also a very deep, sort of dark type of person.

She was drawn to him and couldn't help already admiring him enough to feel a little crush towards him. True, she'd come to this school for their swim team to become the best swimmer and then reveal that she was a girl, but she's specifically come to beat this poster boy.

She was going to defeat Taiji Heokida to prove that she could beat the best of the best male high school swimmers. Sure, many were equally talented or a little better in the America's, but she was looking to beat him specifically. She'd watched interviews with him where he was cocky and had stated repeatedly that women didn't stand a chance at beating ANY males in swimming. He'd said that even the worst male swimmer in the sport could still beat the best of the women's.

So basically she had come to this school to kick him off of his high horse. Her smile came easily as she continued to stretch a bit, her eyes wandering over to where the petite boy Mizuki and her challenger, Sano, stood.

She knew she'd lose because she wasn't the best of runners, but she was going to very well try her hardest to come in a close second. The track coach whistled for everyone's attention as he watched the two of them set up on the blocks.

"Alright, 5 times around the track. The start and end marker is here, as usual. Now, runners set your mark… Get ready, GO!" with that he shot off the small flare gun and watched as the two runners set off at a good fast pace. He didn't think the new boy had a chance against Sano and expected him to finish one lap behind him.

But Kae was keeping up a steady pace, her aura intense with determination. She struggled to hold herself back so she could use her last bit of energy to sprint out behind him. She watched as he got a little ways ahead and then she settled to a speed where that distance wouldn't change much.

Once into the fifth lap she began to gain on him and about halfway around she was side by side with him. She looked over to him and smiled a little, panting as she continued to strain to keep by his side. She watched his long legs pump, trying to gain a lead on her as her own short ones worked overtime to keep the same position.

On the last stretch she began to sprint, as did he and they were both bounding towards the finish, side by side. But by the time they hit the finish marker Sano had set one of his feet in front of the finish line just a second before hers did.

The coach looked down at his watch and then back up to the two runners who were breathing fairly heavily, but not stressed too much from the run. He was amazed at the time and he looked up and said hesitantly "Alright you two, jog one lap and walk one for a cool down."

Before they started the lap together Kae chugged a water bottle and then proceeded to jog up beside him "Hey, good race. Man, do you have a long stride!"

Sano actually smiled at the shorter boy and said with a light laugh "I usually don't have to try that hard to win. You're pretty good, I think if you'd held back a little in the last lap you would have had me. A closer, right?"

"Aye! Except in swimming. There, I'm more like you. I gain a good lead in the beginning and then hold it until the end where I sometimes have to work hard to keep it."

"Yah, I'm not much of a long distance runner… Actually, not much of a runner at all."

"That's right! Aren't you _amazing_ at the high jump? I'll have to watch you sometime! Yah, I'm not much of a runner either. But I'm more long distance if anything. I have to get into the groove, you know?"

"Yah, I know what you mean. Well, you'll have to watch it sometimes. Have you ever tried to high jump?"

"No, not really. In track they just sort of stuck me with the hurdles and then left it at that, I've never actually tried it."

"I'll ask coach if you can come and learn how to sometime."

"Alright! That sounds cool. I've always thought it looked really fun."

By this time the two of them were just finishing their lap of walking and now were standing there as people congratulated them. Mizuki was bouncing around Sano, yelling that she'd been holding her breath the whole time.

Kae stretched once more and started to walk off since most of the crowd was centered around Sano. She began walking down the walk towards the dorms to find her room and take a shower before dinner when she heard somebody running up beside her. To her surprise she turned to Taiji Heokida.

"Hey, I'm Taiji," he grabbed her hand and shook it before he continued "that was a great run you had there against Sano. I'm impressed. So, I heard you're going to be on the swim team with me."

She looked up at him and smiled "Yup, I'm going to be on the swim team. I'm Kaelin Cameron."

"What a waste for you to be on the swim team when you're such a great runner!" he rushed out, hoping the guy would take the bait. He didn't need some new kid showing him up in the one sport he was really good at.

Shrugging, she opened the door to the dorms and walked in, already catching on to what he was getting at "Oh, but I prefer swimming to running. I'll probably work something out with the two coaches so maybe I can do a little track occasionally too."

He rushed at her and tried to get her to change her mind again "I mean, why swim and be second best when you can run and soon be best?"

She ignored him as she scrolled the list of dorm assignments and spotted her name next to Taiji's for the same dorm room. Her breath pulled out with exasperation as she pushed him out of her way and said with annoyance "Who said I would be second best?"

He snorted and followed 'him' up the stairs towards the dorm. He wasn't surprised that 'he' was sharing a room with him because he'd already seen the name on the board.

"Well, you're going to be. Because I'm the best on the team."

"Just because you're best on the team now, doesn't mean I don't have a chance to take that away from you." She gritted this last bit through her teeth as she reached the door to their room and turned the knob.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter! Woo. Well, I hope you all read and review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Haha. Get my point? Byeee!-**

* * *

**Here are the lyrics to It'll be a Long Time. Tada: **

**All this time has whittled away, like so many days in one.  
Back and forth the leaders sway, backing it up with guns.  
Superpowers flex their wings, hold the world on puppet strings.  
Egos will feed while citizens bleed, that's always the way it goes.  
When will the world listen to reason? I've a feeling it'll be a long time.  
When will the truth come in to season? I've a feeling it'll be a long time.  
All they want is what they can defend before their time is up.  
Make the same mistakes again, heard it all before, superpowers flex their wings, hold the world on puppet strings.  
Egos will feed while citizens bleed that's always the way it goes.**

**Well if they tried maybe they'd see, it'd do a little good to let the world be free.  
Handshake and a smile Gets you on through, then turn it all around with a suicide move.  
But you know it's not fooling anyone but me, you gotta make yourself see what you want to see.**


	2. Alert

Hey guys, I'm sorry but I won't be updating for about a month since im going out of the country for a little while. I'm sorry! When I get back, I promise, I'll update with like 3 chapters! BYE!


End file.
